


Under my skin

by attemptingfanfiction



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attemptingfanfiction/pseuds/attemptingfanfiction
Summary: Crowley comes across a tumblr post and can't let it go until he gets some answers
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	Under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/185800021486/i-was-taking-with-my-friend-about-good-omens-and) tumblr post with glorious art by [this](https://elise-simpson.tumblr.com/) and [this](https://joddit-y.tumblr.com/) person.

Aziraphale can’t help but notice Crowley looking at him. This is not unusual per se; Crowley often looks at Aziraphale. More and more nowadays. The apocalypse has been averted, there are no more angels and demons breathing down their necks and they can spend their time however they choose; together.

It’s the nature of the looks that has Aziraphale noticing. Like Crowley’s trying to figure something out just by looking at him.

“How’d you do it then?” Crowley asks out of the blue one morning. They’re having tea in the back of the bookshop.

Aziraphale looks up from his book, bewildered.

“Do what, love?

“With the bathtub. And the socks.” Crowley is gesturing wildly. It doesn’t make Aziraphale understand him any more easily.

“In hell!” Crowley exclaims as if that will clarify everything.

It doesn’t. Aziraphale removes his reading glasses, focusing all his attention on Crowley.

“Crowley, dear, what ever do you mean?”

Crowley grumbles and takes up his mobile phone starting to scroll through something.

“Just… I’ll show you, just hang on.” Aziraphale has no idea what’s going on but waits patiently as Crowley keeps muttering at his phone.

“Aha!” Crowley exclaims and Aziraphale would have startled if he hadn’t been so in tune with him.

“This is what I’m talking about.” Crowley hands Aziraphale the phone.

It takes him a moment to figure out what it really is he’s looking at.

It’s an illustration of… well of Crowley. Or, no, he reminds himself, it’s him, looking like Crowley and getting into a bathtub. “How to get in a bath (without getting your socks wet) – a guide by Anthony J. Crowley” it says at the top of it. He keeps scrolling. There are two more illustrations.

Aziraphale feels a blush creeping up his neck. “Oh…” he begins. And then.

“Where did you even find this?”

“The internet.”

“Oh, The Internet...” Aziraphale goes silent. Crowley is just about to say something but Aziraphale beats him to it.

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Crowley replies with feigned indifference. Aziraphale just pins him with a _look_.

“Look, it doesn’t really matter. I was just curious. I came across the drawing and I couldn’t stop thinking about it and-“

A small smile spreads across Aziraphale’s face.

“That one.” Aziraphale points at the drawing as he hands the phone back to Crowley.

“Really?” Crowley asks, sounding both incredulous and impressed at the same time. There’s a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes, well, you _do_ have a flare for the dramatics. I just wanted to… do you justice.”

Crowley’s grinning at him now.

“That you did, angel.”

Aziraphale can’t do anything but smile back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so good for me. I constantly second guess myself and it took me a ridiculous amount of time to just edit this enough to post, but I did it! Last year I also tried to do the drabble but it's still sitting partly unedited on my computer. So this feels like a huge success! I am so grateful to The Archive for kicking my writing butt into gear <3


End file.
